Unexpected
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: "Oh, gods, please." Percy thought. "If you are listen, tell me this is only a bad dream." He pinched himself hard. Nope. He was definitely awake. Percy x Octavian, Oneshot. Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**This is my first slash fanfic, so be gentle. Tell me what you think!**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, One shot.**

**Main pairing: Octavian x Percy.**

**Side pairings: Jason x Reyna, Luke x Percy (past).**

Percy Jackson looked at the pregnancy test with horror.

_Oh, gods, please._ He thought. _ If you are listen, tell me this is only a bad dream._

He pinched himself hard. Nope. He was definitely awake.

######################################################################

Since he was the praetor, he had to remain in Camp Jupiter until his duty was over. This didn't bother him: here he had Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Jason, and his friends from Camp Half Blood often came to visit him.

But in the last months he had started to be ill almost every morning. Sometimes sickness lasted all day, and so a strange tiredness. And he had started having really unusual

and confused dreams about birth from the sea and all.

So, half incredulous and half scared, he had bought that damn test.

It was positive.

Percy tried again, and again. When even the fourth confirmed that yes, he was pregnant, he was on the verge of tears.

He went out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. The war against Gaea was barely ended, with all his victims and chaos and traumatic memories, and now _this_ happened. He

didn't want to have children, not now. Gods, he wasn't even eighteen.

Suddenly he felt angry. Percy knew who was to blame.

During one of their first nights together, Percy had mentioned to use a condom, but _no_, _he_ had almost laughed at the idea as if it was ridiculous (if Percy was mentally lucid,

he would understand that it was partly his fault, that he could convince the augur, but at that moment he wanted to find someone to blame for the absurd situation).

He stood up and went out.

"Hey, Percy" Hazel greeted him with sweetness. "Where…" But her voice died when she saw his face.

Percy felt like exploding. He almost ran near the temple of Jupiter, where Reyna and Octavian were arguing. She looked tired, and he looked as smug as usual.

"Simmons!" Percy yelled.

They turned to face him.

Percy half slapped and half punched the augur. Octavian stumbled back, stunned, staring at him.

"Percy!? Are you out of your…" Started Reyna, but Percy didn't let her finish.

"I'm pregnant, and it's all your fault!" He screamed. Then he turned and left.

Octavian stood there, speechless. He turned towards Reyna, who clearly was trying to make her face an impassive mask and not smiling.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He growled.

"Oh, right, because if this had happened to me and Jason you would not be snickering." Retorted Reyna. "I thought you knew that this can happen to Neptune's

children. It's very rare, almost once every thousand years, but it's possible."

"I… I knew. But... Oh, I didn't thought it could happen to me." He lamented.

"To _you_? You're not the pregnant one!"

"Whatever." Octavian sighed. "Where has he gone?"

_What does Percy find in him? _Thought Reyna not for the first time. Actually, everyone had the same thought when they learned of their relationship.

Reyna was sure that Octavian has become Percy's lover only for prestige. Percy Jackson was well known, well-liked by Romans, Greeks, Huntresses and Amazons, and the

only demigods son of Poseidon. And he was quite good looking.

And Annabeth had explained to her Percy's relationship with Luke Castellan. It had been brief, only four or five months, and a real mess.

Maybe Percy, for some reasons, liked handsome blonde jerks.

#########################################################

Percy was sitting alone in a clump of trees near the lake. Probably the news of his pregnancy was spreading far and wide.

_Well done, Jackson._ He thought bitterly. He couldn't wait to see his mom's face when he would return home.

_Hey, mom, do you remember that in the Second Titan War I fell in love with the enemy? The one who ended up killing himself to save the world? Well, in this War, I did better. I got knocked up by a power hungry manipulative bastard._

It seemed so absurd. He felt something for Octavian, sure, but wasn't ready for this.

He felt some footsteps behind him.

"Oh, there you are." Said lightly Octavian. "I've looked everywhere."

Percy said nothing.

Octavian sat down beside him. "Are you still angry?"

"Yes." Admitted Percy. "But it's not all your fault."

Octavian was tempted to say it wasn't his fault at all, but stayed silent. Instead he put his arm around the shoulders of Percy and sighed.

"What shall we do?"

"I want to keep it."

Octavian shrugged. It was the answer he had hoped. He kissed the son of Neptune on the cheek. Percy blushed, a bit stunned. Usually the augur wasn't so tender.

Octavian immediately returned to his usual attitude. "Keeping it is okay. I want to call him Octavian II if it's a male, and Octavia if it's a girl."

"No freaking way!"


End file.
